User talk:Metalmanager
Metalmanager's User talk. Archives: *Archive:Metalmanager talk 1 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 2 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 3 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 4 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 5 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 6 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 7 ---- Time Zone How about this idea? We list the time like this: Eastern Time - time goes here ET Central Time - time goes here CT Mountain Time - time goes here MT Pacific Time - time goes here PT Tell me what you think about it. Cg2916 18:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete me on CP?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 20:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I CAN'T WAIT I can't wait for the party to start! I was told Heatblast and Fano would be there! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Old i will be 731 days old, and 3 years old, Sorry Sorry for putting my comment first. I just wanted to be first for once! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm... So I guess you aren't coming to my Random Party tomorrow! If you are, please sign here! I hope to see you there. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Something you need to know! Vader2006 didn't remove you! Its shocking to here but its true. Gizmo has a sister. I was at the dock with CatZip888, Bigbird96, and Gamgee. Vader2006 was dressed in girl clothes. He or should I say SHE was being rude. Telling eveyone to Go Away and You're Annoying Me and some other rude comments. She removed everyone! CatZip, Bigbirs96, Gamgee, you, and me! I don't know about Sk8itbot08 but I would tell him to watch out! Man, she was more rude than ANYONE I have ever seen. And, she kept on saying I'M NOT GIZMO over and over. I'm emailing Club Penguin about this! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Meet....Again Add me on CP and be buddies again, I'm in Bubblegum, The Iceberg. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! BTW.... Can you get Fano? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ?? Are you coming to my party? It says you're in your igloo and I don't want to ruin your party! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) My 1,450 views party in Shiver! Please PLEASE come I'm at the dock right now! ~York TALK 2 MEH! HIA! Guess what! I'm never going on CP again! --Slow Poke 22:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 19:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Big CP Wikia Party I already posted on Sharkbate's talk page that we could have a meeting on Club Penguin or on club penguin wiki chat. Then someone could post on the front of the wikia the date, time, place, and server when it's decided. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 22:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Umm Sorry that you feel sick! I would too if I was in the same situation! Why am I not on your famous penguin list? I'm one of your beta buddies remember? --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:20, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Newsflash It is true not true...the fun is postponed! The agony! The pain! The agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain...should I stop now? Like it, buddy?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re:IP Edits I know that every edit that's done by an IP address isn't vandalism. I rollbacked it because I thought that he'd spelled it wrong. I probably should've looked it up first though, I'll try to do that next time. ~~Bluehero~~ Joke Dude, can't you handle a joke? CPW makes jokes too, you know? 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I Was Just Wondering... I'm just wondering, how do you become a rollback? --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 22:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! You have been nominated as the February Penguin of the Month! You can vote on the March one now! Here you go: -- Barkjon Complaints here! 02:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) award hey friend! Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 06:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) front page Why did you change the pin on the front page it's the berry pin at the iceberg ---- front page Why did you change the pin on the front page it's the berry pin at the icebergCed1214 15:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin 2004 Proof - Week 39 I think Club Penguin was in 2002-2004 too! Because i heard of this game LONG TIME AGO! but when i start playing it's PC3 already. I play PC3 early 2005. In Spring 2005 Club Penguin opened demo. but i wasn't play it because i think it's boring. And i am not good at typing at that time. And Club Penguin opens the official version on October 24, 2005 (It's returned. Club Penguin was in 2002-2004 too!) I saw 2531's video too! And that video was uploaded to YouTube in January 10, 2005. Said that it's April Fools day 2004. But for 3 years and a half PEOPLE COMMENT ON THAT VIDEO SAID THAT CLUB PENGUIN OPENED OCT. 24!! And he/she deleted that video. My page (only iesha52) My talk -- 15:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) bday party go to tigernose's bday party! Pingali Moi 19:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with you? You're seeming mean all of a sudden. What the heck is wrong? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I will edit the Fanon Wiki. -- My Talk 13:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) COOL! -- My Talk 13:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) How.. What I just saw hurt my feelings COLD! I thought you were my friend yet after what I saw, I think you tricked me! I doubt that Barkjon would lie and he said that you don't like me. Also, when Barkjon said me and you should be the next webmasters, you said '''NO' in capital letters! Do you know how I felt when those words flashed through my eyes? I feel so unappreciated right now that I can't think straight. I feel so sad because of what I saw and the fact that I can not be trusted. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Award Here you go for ending our fight..... My Yoda award. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Metal. I yelled because I had a rough day and I didn't expect to see what I saw. Now are you my friend or was Barkjon right? I need to know so I know whether to stay or not! Again, I'm sorry. I also wonder why I have not received one single award from you and why you don't trust me. By the way, I saw what you said on Shout Box and so I say I am '''NOT' mad at you! I wish to know why a secret world is going on when I'm not around! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Can we still be friends?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Color and Colour Ok, but the only reason I changed it was because it's spelled color in the clothing catalog. ~~Bluehero~~ SHARKY IS HUNGRY skit The skit we did was awesome! We still have until Saturday to make it more funny! I like the t-bone thing! I want to keep that! We also need to make it a bit longer don't you think? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: SHARKY IS HUNGRY skit Awesome idea dude! But it wasn't pies it was cake! Actually, I kind of like the idea of pie more! You're good at making awesome ideas. This will be the first ever wiki skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Story Yo...Shark and I are making a book. We're wondering if we could use your character in the book. You could also, possibly, help with the writing in it. It's a book about hackers, and Shark and I find a secret base of their's. Leave a message on my talk page, if I can use you as a character. Thanks! This is an automated message...whatever the heck that means!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) GRRRRRR I DIDN'T KNOW YET YOU GO OFF BLOCKING ME!! HOW IS THIS FAIR?! YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE OR A NOTE THAT I DID SOMETHING WRONG FIRST! I COULD HAVE ERASED IT BUT INSTEAD YOU BLOCK ME! NOT FAIR AT ALL! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:26, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Signature test XIV --'[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager 14:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --'[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager 14:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --'[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager 14:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --'[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager 14:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --'[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager 14:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --'[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager 14:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager||Metalmanager 19:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager||Metalmanager 19:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager||'Metalmanager']] 19:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager||'Metalmanager']] 19:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager||'Metalmanager']] 19:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager||Metalmanager 19:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 19:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 19:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 19:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) How could you? How could you block Sharkbate? TS had enough patience to tell me what was vandalism and what wasn't. Why couldn't you do the same for him? I'm not really angry at you, but I'm just really sad and frustrated that Sharkbate quit.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Grrr I never said ''anything about sysops getting special treatment. Anyway, CAN I PLEASE HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE? I'm not blaming you for anything. I'm blaming me, myself, and I! PLEASE JUST ONE MORE CHANCE! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Meet me Meet me at server sleet at Chillyfreezz's igloo Chillyfreezz 23:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I am also a kid I am also a kid but i don't play club penguin. But i read wikipedia. So i have ideas from adults. Ok. But why you have the jumbo templates?-- 11:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Cool! Nice drawing. I would prefer to shrink Sonic's head a little and maybe reduce the number of quills on his head. Also, you might want to make the nose a little straighter. (Please don't say anything. It's just that whenever I see an artwork, I have to comment and critisize it...That does not mean it stinks!!!!!) Thanks Go to Server Ice shelf in Chillyfreezz's igloo to be my buddy.~OOJH123 21:17 6 March 2009 How How do penguin get to edit the home page of club penguin wiki? Penguins like you, Bluehero, and Sharkbate~OOJH123 22:45 6 March 2009 P.S: I want to. Wall of Fame Thanks for adding me to the wall of fame! ~~Bluehero~~ Copyrighting Wikia Skits Is it considered copying if SBR09 and PR09 do a Wiki skit the exact same day? Like me and you came up with wikia skits and I put copyright on our idea! I deleted his skit page and said that he needs to ask us first before he does the skit on the exact same day! Please reply as soon as possible! Your buddy, --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Copyrighting Wiki skits The person who planned to do a skit on the same day is a very well known copier! His name, is Spongebobrocks09. Shocked? Probably not! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 12:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) It's Time Please go on Shoutbox NOW! It's time for the skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Yes you can! I, DigiSkymin, hereby give you permission to make a puffle journal of your own...is this a litte bit too dramatic? Whatever.Yes you can! Just don't do it on a green puffle (or else Manic might get really unhappy and have Cream gang up on me...) -DigiSkymin Youtube account I'm trying to help you! People put TONS of nasty comments on your youtube. Think about you've got haters. I think it would be best to either delete it or stop makin vids fo a while. I'm only trying to help! ~Teltu RE:LOL I did not know that was bad. Am so sorry about that.~OOJH123 16:58, 7 March 2009 MAD! EVERYONE IS YELLING AT ME! I WAS LOCKED INSIDE A MALL FOR GOD SAKES! HOW COULD I POSSIBLE DO A SKIT WHILE I'M LOCKED INSIDE A MALL??? I HATE ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE! EVERYONE WHO ASSUMES EVERYTHING! THINKING A PLAN EVERYTHING TO JUST SO I CAN SKIP IT TO MAKE PEOPLE UPSET! I HATE ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT YELLED AT ME! AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T YELL AT ME AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT! UNLIKE OTHER PEOPLE WHO ONLY CARE ABOUT THEMSELVES AND ASSUME EVERYTHING SO THEY CAN BE THE SMART ONES! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:54, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday An award previously only given to Turtle! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''Talk To Me!]] 21:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Oops! Oh shoot! How can I forget to give you my award?! I think I lost count on how many friends I have. I hate myself for this XD Shark bureacrat I guess you're right...I wasn't thinking about main-space edits then.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Is it true? Is it true you are a beta tester and that your uncle is Gizmo? It seems pretty unlikely to me. :Okie-dokie. My user talk is...overflowing... I have 101 posts on it...should I make it an archive? If so, how? -DigiSkymin When Bubby00000 was blocked Here is when he was blocked. Award 19:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC)]] Shark is a b-crat I know you're gonna be angry at me, but I made Sharkbate a bureacrat. He had 9 votes for, and 3 against. Two of the votes for him were by admins (specifically the webmasters) and several were by rollbacks. He really deserves it, and how often does someone actually use the b-crat powers? Not often. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Do you think I have enough votes to become b-crat? I have 6 'for' votes and 5'against' votes. Do you think I have enough votes?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 03:26, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I totally agree I totally agree with what you said. There are lots of other users that deserve to be b-crats more than sharkbate did. I'm not sure if I'm going to quit though, since I like editing this wiki so much but I'm thinking about it. This wiki is really going downhill. ~~Bluehero~~ You are Fantastic YOU RULE! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:58, 11 March 2009 (UTC) suggestion metal, u dont have to quit because of those trivia. i know its completly unfair of it, but u cannot quit. ur awesome! we will miss u. plz come back. i cannot get any pressure now cuz im having my school exam! mark my words: Be stronge! Pingali Moi Talk 2 me!I don't have much friends! 15:48, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, please come back! --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 15:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry... I'm sorry you quit. You were one of the best user to ever use this wiki. Without you, this wiki won't be as fun to edit. Personally, I think Sharkbate is as bad as str00del. He deserves my unaward. LOADS of unawards. I'm sorry you left. Yours sorrowfully,----[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PLEASE stay! This Wiki is '''DOOMED without you! This Wiki was AWESOME with you here! There's going to be... CRISIS III without you!!! Plus you're a great friend to lots of people here! PLEASE stay Metal! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 17:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Here 18:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC)]] You think you're unlucky? I had over 2000 edits when I requested to be a 'crat and guess what - it failed. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sharkbate Metalmanager, I think I figured out everything. Sharkbate was promoted to a beauracrat by majority vote. You had to work harder to become a beauracrat, and as such see it as unfair that he became one so early. After you told him, some others came and attacked you, so you went back and attacked him, which responded with an attack, one after another until you both quit. You were best friends with Sharkbate. Why not just make peace? Your close friend, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, it wasn't by majority vote. According to the new promotion rules I put on the bureaucrats guide (with barkjon, metal, and tigernoses approval) if the user has even one against vote from an admin the promoter must make sure it's ok with the majority of the other admins. Barkjon didn't do that. Even when me and metal voted against he promoted sharkbate anyway. ~~Bluehero~~ I'm Quitting Too Hey Metal! Before coming onto CPW today I thought about quitting this wiki, because it has gotten very un-fun and I felt very left out. I came on and I find out that two others had quit, and this didn't get my hopes up. Now I am definitely quitting. 1. Because your quitting and 2. Because it's no fun on here anymore. If you want to you can reply but on my Club Penguin Fanon Wiki talk page. -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ What friends do I have on this wiki? 19:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Wait, you suddenly hate me?! I don't hate you! You were a good friend, and so was Sharkbate! You are both fantastic, and you should both come back! It wasn't a rigged vote, and I didn't steal/copy/plagerize anything! If there is anything you take as stolen, tell me and I will atribute it immediantly. What do you mean by "team", what do you mean by "all were buddies"?! You're a close aquaintence to me yourself! Sharkbate recieved a beauracrat promotion, you recieved a beauracrat promotion, everyone gets one at different levels! I don't know why he had so few edits. ''IN NO WAY DO I HATE YOU.'' You are a good friend! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:11, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Don't Quit Please don't go. I'm on your side with this one. Sharkbate doesn't qualify according to the Wiki Improvement Page. I can't believe you'd quit. I really woant you to come back! You're my idol on this wiki. I promise that. I can't have my idol quit. I'll have to go to TS now. Please, don't go! Who cares about a title Listen...I didn't ignore you. I promoted Sharkbate to a bureacrat because he had the majority of votes, not just because he's my friend. Even if you don't think of me as a friend, I still think of you as one of mine. DO NOT QUIT!!!!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Jealous Uh...even if you don't say you're jealous of Shark, it seems like you are. Who cares how many mainspace edits he has? He has an amazing amount of edits all around, he's nice, and he's been on for a while.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) YIPEEEEE!! Thanks so much for coming back! You have saved our Wiki from going "down the drain". PLEASE don't change your mind! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 22:08, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Doh! Stupid me! Sorry for not recognize your authority. I totally forgot that you were a b-crat already. I'm just really desperate to get Shark back, so that might be why I forgot... DigiSkymin Thanks Metal !! Thanks for making me a bureaucrat! I'm glad you're back, you're really one of the best editors on this wiki. I still dunno about shark being a b-crat. I don't think it's gonna help this wiki any. Btw I just realized I hadn't gave you my award I can't believe I haven't already given it to you. Here it is: Image:Award.jpg|Bluehero's award. ~~Bluehero~~ Non-Quitter Award For not quitting thwe wiki when you were about to, I give you my non-quitter award. I may give you my idol award later. Revert May I ask why you have reverted my spelling edit? Thanks. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 10:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :"Rumor" without the u is the American way to spell it which would make it in-sync to everything else on this wiki. But I'll leave it up to you. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 10:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm just a normal user; you can read my user page for more details. I like dropping by to wikis and helping out in matters (kind of like an unofficial helper) ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 10:32, 12 March 2009 (UTC) meet on cp hey metal, can we meet on cp now? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 10:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Signature test XV ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) My Idol Award I think you are the best person on this wiki. You are my idol here. So, for that I am giving you my idol award. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 20:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) bug look wat happened: --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 12:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Are you on? Check out my new sig!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 17:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) uh... Why'd you think I don't like you? I think you rock! But...I didn't think you liked me, after you said on your page that you don't. Remember? During the Crisis.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Want proof that you're my friend? Look at User:Barkjon/UB and awards. I say you are my second best friend!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:19, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Signature problem Hey metal. I'm having problems with my signature. I keep trying to get it all into the "Papyrus" font, but I get the message: "Invalid Raw Signature. Check HTML Tags" Can you get it into papyrus. It would be great if you could. Thanks.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 11:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi metalmanager, how can i change my signature to a cool one?--Ratonbat 12:48, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Dark Blue, and green, but more dark blue.--Ratonbat 13:18, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey thx for the signature, but i dont like it much, look at it! --[[User:Ratonbat|Ratonbat TALK 2 ME!Ratonbat TALK 2 ME!Ratonbat [[User talk:Ratonbat|TALK 2 ME! on your shopping card! '''Here is your card!' To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub'']] ????? Why are you closing down all of your Sub-Pages? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 17:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ninjas and Vandilism I fixed the Ninja hideout page as every thing doing with Ninjas and the dojo was replaced by the word "Moron" it was an IP Adress!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 00:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) IP Vandilism 2 He vandilized the PSA page! he change stuff to the words "Idiot" and "Moron" Can you fix it? My hands are tired from fixing the Ninja page (most of it)--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 01:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) IP Address Can you block the IP Address 99.131.27.101 for doing serious vandalising to the Ninja Hideout article and the P.S.A article? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 01:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) way to go way to block me from editing i think i know what is true and what isnt ~Brendan7195 Yo Metal wanna meet on cp? respond here. Code1125 21:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Can you archive it? When you get this, please do it ASAP. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC)